


Understandable

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [57]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he could slip away in the noise and the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understandable

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #311 – _Heathen_.
> 
> Prompt used = Slip Away

He thought he could slip away in the noise and the crowd, be well on his way before anyone noticed he was gone. In this, as in so many other efforts of his, life couldn't just give him a break: he's being followed. In fact, they're catching up.

The big surprise is that it's _Annie_ who falls into step beside him, and not Gene.

There's a lot he wants to say, but the day was long, and he's tired. Annie, though, seems to understand his silence, taking his hand.

He smiles at her, thankful, and wordlessly she smiles right back.


End file.
